


Inopportune Moment

by papersandals (laronmi)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Souji is the worst boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laronmi/pseuds/papersandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gets his head stuck in a bicycle rack. Souji thinks they should have sex. Naoki is in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inopportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the P4 kink meme. [Original fill here.](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1062175#t1062175) The prompt was:
>
>> Souji/Yosuke or Yosuke/Souji, either way could work.
>> 
>> Somehow one of them gets their head stuck in a bike rack. The other finds opportunity for buttsecks.

He was never going to ride a bicycle again.

He didn't care if his parents presented him with a brand new, non-Junes brand bicycle for his birthday (Extremely unlikely), or if his bike somehow managed to be fixed into something that wasn't a deathtrap on two wobbly wheels (Not as unlikely, but still unlikely), or if his latest accident somehow ended up causing the Inaba PD to slap him with some sort of mandatory kiddie bike riding lessons penalty (Considering his track record with bicycle accidents, way too likely for his liking), but Yosuke Hanamura was never, _ever_ going to ride a bicycle ever again for the rest of his life.

When he ranted out loud about this to Souji, the latter remained silent for about half a minute as Yosuke attempted in vain to extract his head from the bike racks without removing said head from his neck ( _Thanks, partner, really. Great help you are._ ) before saying:

"We should have sex. Right now."

Yosuke choked and somehow tripped, causing his torso to pull one way and the bike racks force his head into staying in place in the opposite way. He grimaced, maybe screamed a little, and then yelled at Souji as he attempt to rearrange his body into a position that didn't make him feel like decapitation was in his imminent future: 

"What the _hell_ , partner?"

"Think about it," Souji said, either somehow miraculously unaware of (Yeah, right) or ignoring (Jerk) Yosuke's plight, "that position is perfect."

Yosuke tried to look back, but his head was blocked from turning by the bike rack. Another reason why he hated it.

"Are you serious?!"

"You are on your knees, and your butt is just at the right height for—"

Yosuke immediately dropped down to the ground in an attempt to flatten himself as much as possible. It was uncomfortable, what with the way his chin rested on the bottom of the elevated bottom of the rack, and the two bars around his head were squeezing in on his skull in a manner that suggested that remaining in that position for an extended period of time would be a _bad idea._ It would be worth it, though, if it got Souji to shut up about—

"—this position is trickier, but we can do it like that, too."

"No!" Yosuke yelled, and the force of his voice caused the bike rack bars to scrape across the sides of his face by a few millimeters. It hurt like a bitch, but it was more progress made in freeing himself than anything else he tried, so he yelled again. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He swore he somehow managed to _hear_ Souji shrug. "I don't like wasting an perfectly good opportunity."

"What about this seems like a good opportunity for anything other than helping me get my head out of this mess?!"

He heard Souji inhale, but before he could say anything, Yosuke heard someone else come up and ask:

"...Is everything all right?"

Naoki Konoshi. Great. Like Yosuke needed any more humiliation.

As if somehow reading his fucking mind and deciding that Yosuke did, in fact, need more humiliation, Souji used the breath he took earlier to reply, "Just fine. I'm just trying to convince Yosuke that he should take advantage of the situation to get himself laid right now."

" **What the _fuck_**?!" Yosuke screamed, and the bars scraped a few more millimeters across his face to rest uncomfortably around the space between his temples and his eye sockets. He heard Naoki cough uncontrollably, followed by what sounded like Souji patting his back, and Yosuke wondered if it would be possible to summon Susano-O to punch Souji in the face.

"I," Naoki began, but then launched into another coughing fit. Yosuke heard Souji pat him on the back some more, and Naoki cleared his throat.

"I'll just be going now," Naoki managed to get out, sounding mildly horrified as he ran away. When Yosuke couldn't hear his footsteps any longer, he breathed in angrily through his nostrils, and was about to rip Souji a new one when Souji beat him to the punch.

"I think he agreed with me."

"You asshole!" Yosuke roared, and the bars were on his cheekbones now. It hurt, and the front of his face was scrunched together and made it difficult to talk, but it also meant that he was so, so close to freedom. Close enough to try getting on his knees again and into a more comfortable position.

"You don't think it'll be good?" Souji said, and holy crap. When did he get right behind him.

"I am dumping you," Yosuke spat out as he slowly worked the rest of his face out, his butt running into Souji's crotch in the process.


End file.
